grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock the House/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Rock the House. Gallery If Laney, Kin, and Kon died in a chili cook off..jpg Corey has dead friends..jpg Kin has a smart idea for Laney.jpg THE ONE MAN BAND PACK!!!.jpg Kin pulls the string.jpg BZZZ.jpg So, you planed for our deaths?.jpg A big day bunch of instros.jpg Kin presses the death button.jpg Kon's instruments start going nuts.jpg And KABLAM! Kon is dead..jpg Stupid Kon Kujira.jpg Kin and Laney take shelter behind a chalkboard.jpg Corey emerges from the smoke.jpg Laney says that these are never out band battles.jpg What will it be this time? Huh?.jpg CHILI COOK OFF!?!?!?!.jpg We're doing a curling competition.jpg YAY! KIN LIKES TO PLAY CURLING!.jpg THE HIGH RISK OF INJURY!!!.jpg What the heck is wrong with you guys?.jpg All in favor of drying before we lean to drive say I..jpg I I I.jpg Ugh, why do I keep calling these votes?.jpg Gotta be alive to drive.jpg BIG PUFFY HAIR!!!.jpg Trina sticks a pin in Mina's BIG PUFFY HAIR!!!.jpg MINA! STOP FEELING PAIN OR ELSE I'LL HURT YOU!.jpg You're a nutty girl, you know that?.jpg Trina Griffin: This is worse than the time I got from the scarf-knitting team!.jpg I don't know why my scarf started on fire. It just did!.jpg AM I TEAM CAPTAIN OR WHAT!?.jpg Corey dart board.jpg SHING SHING SHING!!!.jpg Trina knows how to hate Corey Rififn..jpg Mina's butt Bleats..jpg Mina gets a phone call..jpg Nick says fourth place is almost close to nearly winning..jpg Trina gets a crazy plan that just might work..jpg Trina grabs Mina by her BIG PUFFY HAIR!!!.jpg Mina, the girls with the BIG PUFFY HAIR reads some text..jpg Trina looks ultra cute when she's curling.jpg At the curling competition ....jpg Kin is so ready to win this.jpg It's always more dramatic to find out who your opponents are when it's too late to back out..jpg I hope it's the winners from Champion High! They always lose!.jpg OH NO! IT'S THE NEWMANS!!!! GAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!.jpg You're not playing winners. You're playing us!.jpg THE NEWMANS!? Our worst enemies and fiercest rivals?.jpg SHINING CARRIE LIKE THE GOOOOOOOLD!!!!!! Ready to lose again, Grossband?.jpg Corey flaps his Yappitty yapper ... TO THE MOON!!!.jpg Man, we have got to work on his trash talk..jpg Nick eating chips in the audience..jpg Nick likes watching these games..jpg Nick's school spirit.jpg Trina busts in and SMASHES HIS SCHOOL SPIRIT OUT OF THE WAY!!!.jpg Trina is so good at "curling"..jpg What in the ....jpg Okay, it could just be me, but does this picture look kind of ... wrong? In a way? ... It is it just me?.jpg Why isn't Nick watching me spirit curl?.jpg Um, I think Nick came for the curling game..jpg CURLING GAME!??!!??!?!.jpg NICK! Watch me curl my hair again!.jpg Mayor Mellow welcomes everyone the the game.jpg It's time for the curling competition!.jpg The fans of Curling.jpg Now let's give a big "this is out house" "who" to our other school friends, The Newmans!.jpg Everybody hates The Newmans..jpg F*ck you, Elementary High!.jpg And a cheer of our honor and appreciation for our Elementary High heroes, GROJBAND!!!.jpg Everyone loves Grojband!.jpg Grojband and Corey are awesome!.jpg Now, let's go over the rules..jpg Kim plugs a cord into her rock..jpg Mayor Mellow reads the rules..jpg WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE RULES!?!?!?!?.jpg Riding down the ramp!.jpg BATTLE TO THE DEATH!!!.jpg Only one will win.jpg Mayor Mellow is freaking his butt out.jpg It's Grojband ....jpg ... vs The Newmans.jpg THIS IS INSANE!!!!!!.jpg A good mayor would ban this ....jpg Have fun!.jpg The Newmans are so ready to win!.jpg Lenny is hesitant to do this.jpg Lenny didn't bring his inhaler.jpg Grojband is ready to win.jpg Laney is hesitant to do this.jpg Laney actually wants Trina to ruin their plans.jpg But Trina's not going to ruin this, now is she?.jpg Corey slaps a helmet on Laney.jpg Laney looks like a bungalow.jpg Trina's hair is burning.jpg Nick texting his girlfriend and wife at the same time and getting himself into a bit of trouble.jpg Trina is overusing her curling iron.jpg What pretty hair.jpg NICK HATES YO BUTT!.jpg Ah don't care whatchoo say. You goin' out tha do!.jpg Trina has a hair curling iron.jpg Cheerleaders.jpg Cheering cheerleaders.jpg You can do all the talkin' you want outside the do!.jpg Mina, why aren't I a cheerleader?.jpg Um, cuz you suck..jpg Trina Griffin: You think that's bad? Remember that time I burned down the school?.jpg Trina is burning down the school.jpg Elementary High burning.jpg AM I TEAM CAPTAIN OR WHAT!?!?!?!?.jpg HAKUNAH MATATAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg TRINA IS A GOLDEN GOD!!!!!!!!.jpg Mina: But that means, you'll be cheering for your br-.jpg Trina: OTHER WORDS ARE NOT NEEDED!!!.jpg Rock.jpg Time to play with some ROCKS!!!.jpg It's time to get CRANKEH!!!!!!.jpg The Kim goes GRRRRR!.jpg It's TAHM to PLAY! WOO!.jpg FWAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kim vs Kin.jpg Kin steps on the keyboard.jpg Kin blasts some SOUND WAVES!!!!!!!!.jpg Kim is trapped in the SOUND WAVES!!!.jpg Kim is FIGHTING THE FURY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kim is ready to KILL!!!.jpg Kin is in anger danger!.jpg KLAM!!!.jpg Kim knocks Kin kuckoo!.jpg Kin dies on his head.jpg Kin yips up and cheers!.jpg SKORE!!!.jpg HOLY CRAP! ROUND ONE GOES TO THE NEWMANS!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Booooo! What the hell Newmans? YEAH YOU SUCK!!!!.jpg Don't worry Laney. We only lost round one. We still have three more chances to make this ours..jpg Kon drums up his rock!!!.jpg Konnie fires up her drummer and go go goes!!!!!!!.jpg WOO HOO! YAY KON!.jpg SWOOOOSH!!!.jpg ZOOOOM! or !MOOOOZ cuz of the direction he's going in..jpg Konnie vs Kon.jpg Konnie flicks the death switch.jpg SIMBOLZ OF DEATH!!!.jpg Kon is under attack!.jpg Kon thinks he's Scott free but ....jpg A big one comes up..jpg Ba da but Ba dum.jpg TSHH!.jpg Kon cracks on the ground ... CRACK!!!.jpg Konnie takes the round!?.jpg THE NEWMANS ARE PULVERIZING!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!.jpg WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?!?!?!?.jpg Nick is feeling so down..jpg Nick is losing his team spirit.jpg Nick! Nick! Have no fear! Your personal cheerleader's here!.jpg You asked for spirit! Yes you did!.jpg Here's a spirit pyramid!.jpg Main is getting KILLED!!!.jpg KRAK! Goez da MINA BACK!!!.jpg Dropsy!.jpg MINA! YOU RUINED IT!.jpg Now, Trina's in deep doo-doo..jpg Nick's team is losing.jpg Nick's team spirit is dying.jpg SHREEKING TRINA!!!.jpg MINA! I AM FRUMPEE!!!.jpg Actually, our team includes Cor-.jpg EYNOUGH!!!.jpg RAISE IT FOR ME!!!.jpg Mina slides out on he floor.jpg Trina! Trina! Rhymes with Mina! Come on, Trina! You can do it!.jpg KRAM! You're like ... Brutal..jpg Brutal dance transition.jpg Laney plugs up the rock.jpg Corey motivates Laney to win.jpg Laney doesn't need motivation.jpg Laney will kill Lenny.jpg Lenny is scared.jpg HONK THE HORN!!!.jpg Laney is Jammin' down the ramps.jpg Lenny is just petrified in fear.jpg But Lenny is just going very slowly.jpg Laney flies down the stairs, burning everything to bits!!!.jpg Laney is blood-thirsty and determined to kill.jpg Laney is gunna end Lenny!!!.jpg Lenny is about to piss his pants, he's so scared..jpg What a wimp that guy is.jpg LANEY THUNKS HER WAY TO VICTORY!!!.jpg And Laney lands on the house with hrace.jpg Yay Laney! You win!.jpg The home team wins one!.jpg Man, congrats GB! You're on your way to winning something!.jpg Let's get around to the final round!!!.jpg Corey Riffin vs Carrie Griffin.jpg Paramedics are standing by.jpg AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!!.jpg Corey is determined to kill Carrie.jpg Laney is friggin' wasted.jpg Laney: What the hell is goin' on?.jpg Nick is just watchin'.jpg Trina busts herself on in.jpg Trina is a gagglepuss.jpg MOTHER OF MINA!.jpg Mina terrifies on the ground.jpg THE GIRLS KILL MINA!!!.jpg Nick is getting so spirity.jpg Nick says: School spirit's fun..jpg Trina is giggle joyed.jpg I think it would be funny to beat my mother with a baseball bat.jpg Corey has a crazy plan that just might work ... AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Pop our helmets off.jpg Carrie is determined to kill Corey.jpg Nobody out solos me!.jpg Corey: It's battle of the bands. Not battle of the solos..jpg A band in need..jpg Kin: Sir yes sir mister Corey Riffin sir!.jpg Corey: One man band me!.jpg Kin one man bands Corey.jpg LIKE A FLASH OF GOD!.jpg Corey straps on his backpack.jpg Corey plugs in the box or is that Kin?.jpg Corey: Let's rock..jpg I can't believe YO MAMA let's y'all do this..jpg Mayor Mellow toots his horn.jpg Carrie goes zip pin' down the ramps.jpg Corey zipping with Carrie.jpg Ay yo zipitty boppitty zipitty boppitty zipitty boppitty bow!.jpg A boopa and a beepa and a zippy and a zammo and a zipitty beep and a doopity zipple bop!.jpg Carrie speeding with her electric guitar.jpg Corey has sharp eyes.jpg Trina biting her nails in determination.jpg No wait a minute, Trina's biting Mina's nails in determination..jpg Corey pulls the ripsy cord.jpg Corey activates his ass on the one man band pack.jpg COREY'S AWESOME STRUM!!!.jpg Carrie can't handle the warp.jpg Carrie gets blown away.jpg Corey KRAKs onto the ground.jpg Trina has gone f**king whacky!.jpg Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!.jpg Nick is a joyous man..jpg I'm so Happy!.jpg Mayor Mellow announces Grojband as the winners.jpg YAY YAY YAY!!!.jpg Let's hear it for GrojBWAAAAAAAAAA!?!?!?.jpg Mina: I told you so!.jpg Corey: Thanks for the cheer Trina..jpg Trina made a boo boo.jpg TRINA RIFIIN IS NUTZ!!!.jpg And away she goes ... Again..jpg HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg OOHHHH MY GOD!!!!!!!.jpg Nick taps the fire type.jpg And Hell literally freezes over.jpg Trina is frozen and dead.jpg Trina is in an iceburg.jpg It's now a Grojstage.jpg If there's a big old heap.jpg We're on top of it.jpg Wow this hill is really steep.jpg And we're the summit.jpg You tried to stop us with all the trash you've been talking.jpg But you can't bring us down.jpg Laney: Bring us down!.jpg BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina lives in Corey's shadows..jpg The audience in Rock the House.jpg Corey is super dee duperly wicked cool and awesome.jpg BLASPHEMY!!!.jpg Kin is not Kim and Kim is not Kin.jpg Nick is having a snappy jamboree.jpg QUACKMIRE!!!.jpg GROJAWESOMNESS!!!.jpg The Newmans are angrily walking away.jpg Corey: Sorry to rattle you girls, but extreme curling is out world..jpg Lenny: I'm a boy!.jpg Carrie: Close it Lenny..jpg Lenny: Sigh..jpg Frozen Trina.jpg Laney is joyous about stuff.jpg Laney's rump hurts.jpg Kon's arm is shattered.jpg Corey tells Kon that it's bad.jpg Corey is in love with Kon's arm.jpg Corey is powerful and wicked wicked cool.jpg Corey is brinky and thinky.jpg Corey has a skart brain.jpg Everyone but Corey dies forever.jpg Yeeeeeaaaahhhhh...bye..jpg Rock the House ends.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries